So, Uh This is My Team?
Transcript 14:28 C: Welcome, welcome! 14:28 C: We're back... and better then ever! 14:28 C: Last season, we brought thirteen All-Stars and... Sam... back to Camp Wawanakwa! 14:29 C: In the end... 14:29 C: Some bland loser one 14:29 C: And the island went... 14:29 C: Yeah... 14:29 C: Thanks to SOMEONE. *folds arms* 14:29 Owen: hahahaha 14:29 Ch: Shut it, pretty boy. 14:29 (stop) 14:29 (ok) 14:29 C: But this time. 14:29 C: We've got fourteen new... messed up... deranged and insane contestants! 14:29 C: They'll be competing in a BRAND NEW ISLAND! 14:29 C: For... 14:29 C: One... 14:29 C: Million... 14:29 C: Dollars...! 14:30 C: Welcome to Total Drama: Pahkitew Island! 14:30 C: Now, let's meet our campers, shall we? 14:30 ---Scene cuts to inside plane--- 14:30 ---All the contestants are inside--- 14:30 ---You may talk--- 14:30 T: Oh my gosh. 14:30 T: I can't wait to finally meet my idol -- THE Chris McClean! 14:30 Dave: You know how many germs there ought to be in here? Just the thought is disturbing... 14:30 Leo: I'ma 10th level warlock in Druids&Dangans 14:31 B: *beatboxing* 14:31 E: Can you take that note higher? :D 14:31 S: Amy...do you feel...bothered by something? 14:31 B: *shrugs and beatboxes in a higher tone* 14:31 Scarlett: It seems we are going at a normal pace for how a plane's speed usually is. 14:31 S: *breathes heavily* 14:31 E: This calls for a musical! 14:31 Sugar: He ya'll! *poses* 14:31 A: Shut up Same-e 14:31 E: Laaaaalaaaa! *spins around, twirling her dress* Inside a dirty plane we go, we are all ready... for the shoooooooooow! 14:32 S: ...D: 14:32 Shawn: Do you guys think there will be zombies along the road...? 14:32 Sugar: *covers her ears* *glares at Ella* 14:32 A: We need to come up with a plan so i can win got it? 14:32 S: Are you okay? @Sugar 14:32 Max: Prepare for Evil! 14:32 E: Lalalalalalaaaa! *giggling* 14:32 B: *does a game-over sound effect, as Ella trips over* 14:32 Max: Make i t Evil! 14:33 OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH WHEN ARE WE LANDING???? 14:33 T:* 14:33 Dave: The germs on the floor...I'm glad I'm not her. 14:33 R: *catches Ella* 14:33 Sugar: *grabs Samey by the collar* Wut did you say to me? 14:34 SY: I...I didn't say anything, Ms...uh... 14:34 (test) 14:34 R: H-Hey 14:34 B: *beatboxes louder* 14:34 Sugar: Oh. *drops Samey* *grabs Sky by the Collar* Wut did you say to me? 14:35 C: *chuckles, walking through the plane* 14:35 C: As you can see, they're all pretty messed up! 14:35 SK: I said are you okay? :/ 14:35 SK: You seemed bothered. :D 14:35 Sugar: Oh, well, I'm gosh tootin' dandier den a rabid muskrat! 14:35 R: *visions Ella with a background of hearts and flowers* 14:35 (max dont test me) 14:36 E: *smiling, and dances around until she spots mice in the corner* 14:36 (shut up and get on with it maybelle) 14:36 E: Aww, they're so adorable 14:36 Sugar: *rolls her eyes* 14:36 C: Yuck! 14:36 C: Anyway... 14:36 C: We don't have a driver anymore! 14:36 Chef: Ahhh! *parachuting* 14:36 Dave: What? 14:36 C: So, in this crate are fourteen parachutes... and not all are... safety checked! 14:36 C: So, grab one and hope for the best! 14:36 T: Oh classic Chris! 14:36 Leo: I can make us levitate! 14:36 C: Because this plane is going down! 14:36 T: He's joking. 14:37 C: *kicks open plane door* 14:37 T: ...I think. 14:37 R: *Grabs Ella a Parachute and Grabs a Parchute* 14:37 Leo: Levosioso! 14:37 Shawn: He's...not...joking? 14:37 Leo: *tries to make the plane levitate* 14:37 E: *jumps out with parachute, with birds circling her* 14:37 E: Why thank you! *blushes at Rodney in mid-air* 14:38 Shawn: *quickly grabs parachute and jumps* It's one thing to die from zombies, but not from a plane crash! 14:38 Dave: He'll stop eventually. 14:38 C: Hahahahaha! 14:38 Sugar: Oh biscuits and tater tots, my squeemin ain't standin' for no death! *grabs a parachute and jumps out off the plane* 14:38 Dave: Right? 14:38 R: *Follows Ella and Falls Of Plane Without Parachute* 14:38 SK: Come on, girls! You too...Chris guy...lookalike. *grabs Topher and jumps out. 14:38 ** 14:38 C: *lols as Sugar's parachute only has a crown in it* 14:38 Scarlett: *grabs a parachute and jumps off in a calm manner* 14:38 B: *does a sad sound effect, as his parachute is empty* 14:39 Leo: *still trying to levitate plane* 14:39 Dave: Yeah, you're stopping this soon, right...? 14:39 C: *wipes tears of joy* Ahhh, classic! 14:39 A: *jumps off with a parachute with Samey clinging to her legs* 14:39 Max: *grabs a parachute and jumps out* 14:39 SY: Amy, I'm scared! 14:39 * ChrisEllaBeardo Max's parachute has snakes in it 14:39 SY: *screams* 14:39 E: *parachute is empty* We're faaaling at a hiiiiigh speed! Let's hope it's not the eeeeend of me! 14:40 Dave: *still on the plane* Well...um...I think I'd rather take my chances. 14:40 E: *birds act like parachute for her* 14:40 * ChrisEllaBeardo plane sucks Dave out 14:40 Sugar: A crown! I'm flattered, truly gosh tatin' flattered! I'd like to thank my mumma.... *blah, blah, blah* 14:40 Dave: Ack! *falls without parachute* Help! 14:40 Amy: Suck it Up Weakling you need to get stronger! *Hits Samey off of her leg* Good Luck Sucker! 14:40 T: THIS IS SOOOOOOO CLASSIC CHRIS! *falls* 14:40 Leo: *still trying to make plane levitate* I think it's working! 14:41 SY: B-b-but...*screams as Amy kicks her off* 14:41 * ChrisEllaBeardo boxes knock Leonard out of the plane 14:41 Max: I'm to EVIL to die! *tries to deploys parachute* 14:41 Scarlett: *falling* If I can manage a safe style in which to land in, I might escape with just a bruise or two. Now to think... 14:41 Jasmine: *grabs Parachute and Jumps out like a queen* 14:41 B: *falling potentially to his death* 14:42 Leo: Open sesame! *boxes don't open* Aww.... 14:42 Shawn: *falling* I wasn't prepared for this! 14:42 Jasmine: *grabs Leo and Beardo with her hands* 14:42 C: *is on shore* Man, this is going to be great... for ratings! 14:42 Chef: W-what? Weren't you in da' plane? :o 14:42 C: Technology has really advanced, hasn't it? 14:43 Chef: You a zombie!!! *runs off, screaming* D: 14:43 Sugar: ... And finally Aunt Grigushka for teaching me all about the truth behind beauty! *curtseys 14:43 Dave: HELP! I'm going to die! I think I am too young to die, at least... 14:43 Jasmine: *Grabs Samey and Dave by the colar* 14:43 B: *lands in the water, and spits out water* 14:44 E: *birds fly her down safely to the beach, and she kisses one on the cheek as it flies away* Thank you, thank you very much! :3 14:44 Dave: Is this an angel to carry me to the clean blissful peach of death- *sees Jasmine* Oh, it's just a germy hand... 14:44 Leo: Leviomoso! Wow, I''m really levitating! *notices Jasmine* Oh... :( 14:44 Shawn: *pulls parachute thing* Maybe this will work? 14:44 Jasmine: We are about to land! 14:44 * ChrisEllaBeardo Shawn's prachute has a zombie mask in it 14:44 *parachute 14:44 Shawn: Get this thing off of me! Ack! 14:44 Amy: Ahahahahah! 14:45 Max: *slowly falling* Fall faster, this is wasting my precious time I could be dedicating to conquering the world! 14:45 Scarlett: *still thinking as she falls* 14:46 Sugar: *hits Samey midair knocking her out of Jasmine's grib* 14:46 T: FOR THE CHRIS MCCLEAN!!!! 14:46 T: *falls into water* 14:46 C: *raises eyebrows, observing Topher* 14:46 C: Uhhh, yeah! 14:46 Rod: *Lands on Chris shoving his face in the sand* Sorry! 14:46 Shawn: Ack! This thing is going to bite me- *lands in water* 14:46 B: *runs onto the beach, doing wind sound effects* 14:46 Sugar: Make way fur the beautiful queen! *lands in water making a large splash* 14:47 Scarlett: *still falling* I believe if I can land this on the right target...let's see. 14:47 Jasmine: *Lands in the sand* 14:47 Max: *still falling slowly* I SAID FASTER! *tries to tear apart his parachute* 14:48 C: So, uh, this is everyone? 14:48 Scarlett: *lands on Rodney* Could have been a better plan... 14:48 Dave: Horrible. 14:48 T: ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! 14:48 T: I 14:48 T: am having 14:48 T: the best moment of my life right now. 14:48 C: Well, I can't help being this hot! 14:49 T: No, you're more than HOT. YOU'RE INSPIRING! 14:49 C: Thanks? You're kind of creepy! 14:49 T: I want to be a famous host like you one day. 14:49 Rod: *Looks Up and See's Scarlett and Imagines flowers and hearts in the background* H-H-Hi 14:49 Sugar: Everyone's that's important-er than a coon dog gone cra-cra AKA Me! *points to her crown* 14:49 T: THANK YOU <3 14:49 C: Well, that's going to be a tough achievement, as I am THE host! *shoves Topher out of the way, as his teeth sparkle* 14:49 T: (CONF) Chris McClean just called me CREEPY! <3 14:49 Scarlett: Hi? *gets off of Rodney and dusts herself off* 14:49 Dave: I don't like you "host". 14:50 C: Well, I don't like you! Chef? 14:50 Chef: *throws a bunch of slime on Dave* 14:50 SK: Don't worry. It'll get better! It always does. I think... @Dave 14:50 Chef: I need a new job... 14:50 SK: :) 14:50 Rod: I'm Rodney *grabs Scarlett's Hand* 14:50 Chef: *rolls eyes and marches off* 14:50 Max: *succeeds in tearing apart his parachute* Muhahah! EVIL always succ--- *crash lands into Rodney/Scarlett* 14:50 Dave: AGH, SLIME! So much...filth...help...*collapses to the ground in utter shock* 14:51 Scarlett: Nice to meet you. 14:51 SK: :-O Are you okay? 14:51 Scarlett: *hit by Max* 14:51 C: Alright, teen-freaks! 14:51 SK: *kneels down to help Dave* Don't worry. I know CPR. 14:51 C: I want silence, pronto! 14:51 Amy: *lands on Sugar knocking the crown off her head* 14:51 C: Eww, cheesy romance! 14:51 C: Blurgh! 14:51 Dave: G...Germs...filth... 14:51 SK: ...what? 14:51 C: Anyway. 14:52 Sugar: *death glares at Amy* U gunna regrat that, betch! 14:52 Rod: *Grabs Scarlett and Lifts her up* nice to meet you 14:52 SK: (CONF) I think he's some kind of germophobe. I can't help that. 14:52 Dave: Slime...*shivers* 14:52 C: Since all fourteen of you have arrived... 14:52 C: You will shut up. 14:52 C: Unless... 14:52 C: You want to be cannoned out of here! 14:52 C: Got that? 14:52 Scarlett: Could you repeat that? 14:52 SY: WAAAAAAAAAIT! *crashes into Chris* Amy...you did this to me... 14:52 C: Shut it!\ 14:52 C: Alright. 14:52 C: It's time for the teams! 14:52 * ChrisEllaBeardo throws Samey away 14:52 Amy: *grabs Crown and puts it on her head* I think it suits me 14:52 C: If I call your name, stand to my right! 14:53 C: Beardo! 14:53 C: Dave! 14:53 C: Ella! 14:53 C: Leonard! 14:53 C: Shawn! 14:53 C: Sky! 14:53 C: Sugar! 14:53 B: *shrugs and walks over doing a triumphant sound effect* 14:53 C: You guys are... 14:53 C: Team... 14:53 Sugar: *punches AMy in the face and takes back crown* *walks over while smirking* 14:53 C: Mas-su-ka-WHAT NOW? 14:53 Dave: I need...a shower...*walks over to the right* 14:54 Chef: Maskwak. *rolls eyes* 14:54 C: Whatever! 14:54 C: Now the rest of you, to my left. 14:54 C: Amy! 14:54 SK: ...but that means The Confused Bears? 14:54 C: Jasmine! 14:54 C: Max! 14:54 C: Shut up Sky! 14:54 C: Rodney! 14:54 C: Samey! 14:54 C: Scarlett! 14:54 C: Topher! 14:54 C: You guys are... Team... Kinuhwhat? whatever, you're the holy hawks! 14:55 SK: No...that means The Floating Salmon. 14:55 C: *looks at paper* What? 14:55 SK: I know Cree. 14:55 C: This is what happens when consulting a free online translator... 14:55 (heroic hawks*) 14:55 Leonard: Leviosomo *tries to Levitate himself to his team* Oh... *slumps over to his team* 14:55 C: Well, there goes your cool logo! 14:55 * ChrisEllaBeardo leads them to a junk pile 14:55 --CHALLENGE-- 14:55 C: Team Maskwak, Team Kinosewak... 14:56 T: OOH! Junk. 14:56 C: Welcome to... whatever this junk pile is! 14:56 T: What are we going to do with it, Chris? 14:56 Sugar: *eats the crown* Naw I'll always be queen! 14:56 T: Build mechanical robots? 14:56 C: Anyway, while this might be home for some of you *glares at Sugar* 14:56 Shawn: The Zombie Protection Pile? 14:56 C: You better shut up while I'm speaking! 14:56 T: Fight-to-the-death? 14:56 C: You'll all... 14:56 C: Be... 14:56 C: Building a shelter! 14:56 T: CLASSIC! 14:56 C: That's right, no cabins here! 14:56 C: Thank you, Topher. 14:56 Rod: *looks at Ella in guilt* 14:56 T: So Chris. 14:56 Dave: First slime, now this? 14:56 E: *dancing* 14:56 Leonard: This'll be perfect for practicing alchemy! Huzzah! 14:56 C: Your time... starts... 14:56 C: *blows horn* NOW! 14:57 Max: Excellent! 14:57 Chef: GAME OVER, CHUMPS! 14:57 Chef: *fires tennis balls at Max* 14:57 Ros: *follows Scarlett* Where do we go? 14:57 *Rod 14:57 T: Chris! For my resume, I want to interview you to get the best hosting tips. 14:57 Scarlett: To the junk pile, of course. 14:57 C: *pats Topher on the head, and shoves him* No time! *runs off* 14:57 Scarlett: Follow me. *walks towards the junk pile* 14:57 T: Wait! *runs after Chris* 14:58 Rod: Alright! *runs torward junk pile* 14:58 SY: Amy, we should work with the team! 14:58 Chef: *fires at Rodney as Chris walks up beside him* Waddya' want? 14:58 Shawn: *runs toward the junk pile* 14:58 C: To watch over the drama, of course! 14:58 Dave: *walks towards the junk pile, still shivering* 14:58 Sugar: *picks up a TV* this'll be purfect, now I won't able to muss any cluck China-sty 14:58 T: Chris! Oh, Chris~! *reaches Chris* 14:58 Amy: *Pushes Samey so the tennis ball hits her not rodney* 14:58 Shawn: *arrives at the junk pile* Hmm...what to get? 14:58 E: *twirls around, in the direction of the junk pile* Building a shelter, we aaaaare! Hoping to not get hurt, we aaaaare! Arms in arms, we dance in the sun, hoping to geeet alooooong! 14:59 T: I have a BUNCH of questions prepared. 14:59 Scarlett: *continues walking towards the junk pile* 14:59 Amy: Ok let's go twerp 14:59 Leonard: I'll get some supplies! 14:59 SY: Ow! 14:59 C: *sighs* What are they, Topher? 14:59 Rod: *grabs wood* 14:59 Chef: *fires at Amy and Samey* 14:59 Dave: *arrives at the junk pile* Is there anything to clean myself...? 14:59 Leonard: *picks up a pipe* 14:59 T: (squeals) He knows my name! :$ 14:59 tLeonard: This'll be a perfect Wizard;s staff! 14:59 C: .-. 15:00 C: *looks at time* You should be out there in the challenge. 15:00 *watch 15:00 T: How should you look when on TV? 15:00 C: Fabulous, of course! Always have hair and make up ready! 15:00 Sugar: *runs back with the TV* 15:00 Shawn: *grabs stone* 15:00 Amy: *uses Samey as a Human Shield* No way is that ball hittin' my face! 15:00 C: Don't go on camera unless you are PERFECT. 15:00 SK: Dave, aren't you going to help? *cartwheels away* 15:00 C: That's all YOU have time for today. 15:00 T: How perfect? 15:00 Dave: *picks up a piece of wood and begins to walk back, shivering* 15:00 Max: *gets up from his pummeling* 15:00 T: Like, Chris perfect? 15:00 T: Or just normal perfecct? 15:00 C: Maybe if you stay on the show longer, you'll get more answers! 15:00 C: Chef? 15:01 (perfect*) 15:01 Max: *notices a satellite* Perfect! 15:01 Shawn: *runs back towards his team* 15:01 Chef: *picks up Topher, and throws him into the junk pile* 15:01 T: *lands in junk pile* 15:01 T: Ow... 15:01 Max: *tries to drag the satellite out of the junk pile* 15:01 Amy: *grabs hammer and runs* 15:01 SK: You can do it, Dave! *picks up wood and runs to the team* 15:01 SY: Wait up, Amy! I'm so tired... 15:02 E: *grabs a plank, and dances back to where her team is meeting up* 15:02 B: *does siren sound effects* 15:02 Dave: *shivering while walking* I guess I can...but the filth... 15:02 ikr 15:02 Rod: *grabs Samey in a wheel barrow and runs* 15:02 Leonard: *tries to enchant some rope to fly over to his team* Desasamos! 15:02 E: Laaaa! So what are we building? ^-^ 15:02 Jas: *grabs Saw* 15:02 Shawn: *arrives at the team gathering place and drops the wood* Hmm, what else would we need? Maybe something to protect us from zombies? 15:02 E: Oooh, oooh, it should be pretty! 15:03 drops the stone* 15:03 Max: *slowly drags his Satellite away from the pile* 15:03 stones* 15:03 SY: Like what? @Shawn 15:03 Shawn: Aren't you on the other team? 15:03 (I meant Sky) 15:03 (Too late gg) 15:03 SK: Like what? 15:03 Rod: *arrives with Samey* 15:03 ---TEAM MASWAK DISCUSSION BTW--- 15:03 Dave: *arrives and drops wood* ...Why... 15:03 SK: Zombies don't exist, Shawn. 15:03 (aka shut up kinosewak) 15:04 (ok) 15:04 Sugar: We need glitter! 15:04 E: *gasps* Z-zombies? 15:04 (maskwak*) 15:04 Shawn: You may think so, but I've seen them! Besides, we have to be safe...who knows what life will throw at you next. 15:04 B: *does eerie sound effects in Shawn's ear* 15:04 Leonard: *arrives with some rope* Huzzah. :( 15:04 Shawn: Eek! Oh...it's just you. 15:04 @B 15:05 B: *smirks* 15:05 k 15:05 Sugar: *nibbles on Shawn's neck* 15:05 E: :O 15:05 Shawn: Woah, get away from me! *steps back five times* 15:05 SK: Sugar, what have we said about biting people? :| 15:05 Dave: ...That's incredibly disgusting and I don't think that's healthy. 15:05 Sugar: Sorryu, I notic u had a lil puddin gravy on ur neck 15:06 E: I think we should build a fairy kingdom! :d 15:06 Shawn: Or... 15:06 *:D 15:06 Shawn: You could be a zombie...*to Sugar* 15:06 Sugar: I couldn't resist my puddin gravy 15:06 E: For all the pretty little gnomes, fairies and animals to live in peacefully! 15:06 Shawn: Okay...*goes behind Beardo, away from Sugar* 15:06 Leonard: OR A WIZARD'S TOWER 15:06 SK: Those don't exist either... :| 15:06 Dave: ...A Wizard's Tower? 15:06 E: Wizards do exist! 15:06 SK: A wizard tower? :/ 15:06 E: I read it in a fairytale! ^-^ 15:07 Leo: Like me! 15:07 Dave: No. That's even more stupid than a- you know what, nevermind- does anyone have something to clean off this slime...? 15:07 SK: Okay then. 15:07 SK: I do! 15:07 Dave: Really? 15:07 E: *raises hand for wizard's tower* 15:07 SK: *pulls hankerchief out of her pocket and hands it to Dave* 15:07 Sugar: I do too! *licks off all the slime on Dave* 15:07 ... 15:07 (handkerchief* 15:07 )* 15:07 Dave: ...*faints* 15:08 SK: ...well...you guys build something. I need to get him help. 15:08 E: So a Wizard's Tower? :D 15:08 Sugar: *wipes her mouth, then raises her hand for wizard's tower, too* 15:08 B: *raises hand* 15:08 Shawn: I hope he's okay and not a zombie...*to Ella* If everyone else is up for one, I guess so? 15:08 Leo: Yes, it will be majestic! 15:08 ----TEAM KINOSEWAK DISCUSSION---- 15:09 SY: Amy, we need to help... 15:09 ( :) ) 15:09 Max: *dragging Satellite away from team* 15:09 T: WE SHOULD BUILD A CHRIS MONUMENT! :D 15:09 Scarlett: *arrives with some wood* 15:09 T: It'll be FUN! And we can live inside it. 15:10 Jas: We should make a tree house 15:10 T: I say Chris monument. 15:10 T: Does anyone else agree with me? 15:10 Scarlett: I believe I prefer the tree house. It might even be closer to walnuts as an added bonus. 15:10 T: Anyone? 15:10 (TF WHY) 15:10 Rod: I agree with Scarlett! 15:10 Max: his satellite will be the perfect base for my space lazer! Muhaahahahaah 15:10 (BECAUSE I NEEDED A WALNUT LINE) 15:10 SY: Yeah! Amy, what about you? 15:11 Max: I'll launch in to space as my shelter, then this challenge... and the world will be mine! Muhahahahahaha 15:11 SY: (CONF) I feel like people underestimate me because I'm the younger twin... 15:11 (why does nobody use confessionals like wtf) 15:11 Amy: Me and Same-me will do what Jasmine said 15:11 (Max is too much exposistion for Confs) 15:11 (I was planning one for Shawn but I forgot) 15:12 (I can do a Walnut CONF though) 15:12 Amy: (CONF) My sister is a weak loser i have her wrapped around my finger i shall eventually destroy her! 15:13 (Guys this is turning into what happened yesterday) 15:13 Max: *drags the satellite to the base of a tree (;/)* This'll be an excellent space to make a launch pad! 15:13 (lets actually do stuff) 15:13 (like) 15:13 (where Kinosewak were building, but were building nothing) 15:13 (decide on what ur building) 15:13 (A Portrait of Chris) 15:13 (that is all we need) 15:13 Rod: Let's start building the tree house 15:13 T: A CHRIS MONUMENT! :D 15:14 Scarlett: And look for the nutrients proved in walnuts- but that, later. 15:14 Max: Now I need some supplies to build the launch pad! *runs back to the junk pile* 15:14 ----TEAM MASKWAK BUILDING/GETTING SUPPLIES---- 15:15 SK: Are you better now, Dave? 15:15 B: *stretches arms, lying on rock* 15:15 Leonard: *"Magically enchants" all of the building supplies* 15:15 B: *whistles* 15:15 E: Whoa! :o 15:15 Dave: I guess so- was it all a dream- *sees Sugar* Ah! 15:15 Sugar: AMAZING! 15:15 E: We need glitter! ^-^ 15:15 SK: It's just Sugar, Dave. 15:15 Sugar: Do ot, again! GREAT WIZARD! 15:16 E: *runs out to the junk pile, dancing as animals swarm her* 15:16 E: Oh, I'm off to get some glitter to complete our structure, let's hope my heart does not get ruptuuuuuuuuured! :D *grabs glitter* 15:16 SK: Let's just go get some supplies, okay? 15:16 Dave: ...I guess so... 15:16 Chef: *shoots tennis balls in her direction* 15:16 C: Come on, get her! 15:16 SK: Come on, Beardo! Let's go. :) 15:16 Chef: *shoots Chris, knocking him out and fires at Ella* 15:17 Sugar: I got my TV, that's all I need! *hugs TV* 15:17 Ella: Laaa! *humming and dancing back, as most of her animals are hit by tennis balls* 15:17 Chef: *shoots Sugar's TV* 15:17 Shawn: *runs to the junk pile* 15:17 Sugar: *bursts into tears* 15:17 Dave: *walks to the junk pile* 15:17 SK: You two go get some supplies together. I'll go round up Sugar. 15:17 SK: Oh, Sugar! What happened? 15:18 Leonard: Fear not! I shall fix it! Hocus Fixus! *points staff at TV* ... *nothing happens* 15:18 Sugar: *crying that big bully broke my tube! 15:18 B: *yawns* 15:18 Shawn: *arrives at the junk pile* Something for a Wizard Tower...something for a...wood! *grabs some wood and begins to run back* 15:19 Dave: *arrives at the junk pile* At least it's time away from that germy thing... 15:19 E: *drops bucket of glitter, clapping her hands* Shall we build? ^-^ I can get my animals to help out! 15:19 Sugar: *gets serious* AND NOW HE'S GOING TO PAY! 15:19 Shawn: *arrives back with wood* I got some more wood- you know, in case we need any. 15:19 SK: D: I'll go get him for you, Sugar! Just go help Dave and everyone else find supplies, okay? 15:19 Sugar: *gets up and starts running at Chef at full speed* 15:19 SK: Oh...um...never mind. 15:19 Dave: *gets some more rope* Huh... 15:20 Chef: *fires at Sugar, but it doesn't work* AHHHHH! CRAP!!! 15:20 Dave: Agh, she's coming! *runs back to the team with rope* 15:20 Leonard: @Sky I'll protect Dave with my magic, fair maiden! 15:21 Shawn: Do we need anything else? 15:21 Sugar: *tackles Chef, and starts bashing his head against the ground* NO ONE BREAKS MY TUBES!!!!!! 15:21 E: *smiles* I think weeee are dooooone! So know we can all haaaaave fuuuuuuun! *sings louder, and bowS* 15:21 Chef: ARGH! MOMMA! MOMMA! 15:21 Dave: *arrives at his team's place with rope* I got some rope? 15:21 Shawn: So, let's start building cautiously? 15:22 Leonard: But I already have magically enchanted rope! *shows Dave an identical piece of rope* 15:22 B: *raises eyebrows* 15:22 Dave: Well, it's good to have a spare set...I guess. 15:22 B: *makes dramatic music* 15:23 Sugar: *gives Chef a wet willy, then gets up* DON'T MESS WITH ME AGAIN, BOI! *steps over chef and walks back to her team* 15:23 Chef: *in fetal position, sobbing* Momma... 15:23 Shawn: *starts building* (CONF) I know I have to be careful with these sort of things...one bad hammering or something like that, and I could maybe, possibly die and become a zombie when the zombies come for us all. I wouldn't want to turn against anyone. 15:24 E: (CONF) It might not be Total Drama World Tour, but I feel obliged to sing and dance in true honor of the show! Laaaa! *confessional camera smashes* 15:24 Sugar: Ur doing it wrong @Shawn 15:25 Shawn: *steps back* H-How? *under breath* Zombie. 15:25 (ok so then the rp died) 15:26 ----TEAM KINOSEWAK BUILDING THING---- 15:26 SK: *pats Shawn on the back* It's okay, Shawn. Just let her do it. I'll help her. You've been doing a great job. Just take a seat. 15:26 (oops) 15:26 (die) 15:26 (wtf that was a horrible ending place) 15:26 (ikr) 15:26 (but screw team maskwak) 15:26 (kinosewak>maskwak) 15:26 (let's overthrow mabel as host and just 15:26 A: GTFO Sky 15:26 give kinosewak a portrait) 15:26 Scarlett: So, for the treehouse, do we require any more supplies? 15:26 T: GUYS!!!! WE SHOULD PAINT CHRIS' FACE ON THE DOOR OF THE TREEHOUSE! :D 15:27 Max: *dragging a rock back to his tree* Muhahahahah! This'll be the perfect launch pad for my lazer! 15:27 SY: Amy...that wasn't very nice. 15:27 Jas: Ok fine Topher 15:27 Amy: SHUT UP BRAT! 15:27 (owen: nomnom) 15:27 SY: :'( 15:28 *drags the boulder all the way back to the base of the tree and notices the rest of his team is there* Curses! 15:28 SY: (CONF) Amy is SO mean sometimes! I just want to...p-p-punch h-h-her... 15:28 MrCoconut: *lands on Samey's head* 15:28 Max: What are you inferior beings doing here? 15:28 Scarlett: *rolls eyes* If we must paint Chris's face, then fine... 15:28 SY: Ow! :( 15:28 T: YES!!!!!! <3 15:29 Amy: *starts building* 15:29 T: I'll get the leaves to mush up. :) 15:29 ----JUDGING LIKE FINALLY---- 15:29 (wtf) 15:29 (^) 15:29 (no) 15:29 (give us three more lines for a proper ending) 15:29 ----KEEP GOING KINOSEWAK---- 15:29 (start rn) 15:29 Scarlett: *sighs* Whatever...*starts building* 15:30 Amy: *starts building* 15:30 Jas: *starts building* 15:30 (yeah ok judge) 15:30 Max: *drags the satellite on top of the boulder* Success! 15:30 -----SHUT UP MAX JUDGING TIME--------- 15:30 (perfect line to end off on @Max) 15:30 C: *flies over in his jetpack to Team Kinosewak* 15:30 C: So, verticality was a good idea! 15:30 C: But, let's see if it can handle this... 15:31 * ChrisEllaBeardo moose storm comes running in 15:31 Scarlett: Handle what? 15:31 C: Only in Canada! 15:31 T: Oh em gee! A jetpack? And moose? So classy!! 15:31 C: *lols as Moose stampede Topher* 15:31 Max: *notices the moose approaching his satellite* AHHH! *hops into the satellite* 15:31 T: Only THE Chris McClean would think of that. 15:31 Scarlett: It doesn't seem possible it could, but...wait, couldn't this impact us too? Um... *sidesteps out of the way* 15:31 Amy: *Hangs onto Samey* ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 15:31 * ChrisEllaBeardo their structure rumbles 15:32 * ChrisEllaBeardo but stays relatively untouched 15:32 C: Alright! Bye! *flies away to Maskwak* 15:32 Rod: Are you ok Scar? 15:32 C: Alright, so, Maskwak, what is this? 15:32 Max: Time to launch into evil! *presses a button* *satellite falls over and gets crushed by moose* 15:32 Scarlett: I'm fine. It seems only Topher was hurt in the stampede. 15:32 E: *throws glitter on their tower* 15:32 Rod: Perfect! 15:32 Leonard: A GRAND WIZARD TOWER! 15:32 Dave: We have some weird Wizard Tower...yeah. 15:32 C: Sweet. 15:32 C: Is it moose-proof? 15:32 Dave: Hooray and all that- can we go to sleep already? 15:32 * ChrisEllaBeardo horde of moose come running in 15:33 * ChrisEllaBeardo run b**** run 15:33 Shawn: Moose-proof- Eep! *runs away* 15:33 B: *moves out of the way, making loud siren noises* 15:33 Max: *slowly crawls out of crushed satellite and passes out* 15:33 * ChrisEllaBeardo their tower rumbles a lot, shaking 15:33 * ChrisEllaBeardo but stays 15:33 B: *smirks and leans on tower* 15:33 * ChrisEllaBeardo the tower crumbles 15:33 Dave: ...Beardo, I hate you. 15:33 * ChrisEllaBeardo rip in peace beardo 15:34 B: *rock falls on his head, knocked unconscious* 15:34 Shawn: *comes back* Is it safe- what happened?! 15:34 ----RESULTS---- 15:34 Leonard: Don't worry, my magic can revive anybody* Revivicious! 15:34 (amazing ending line) 15:34 C: I think it's pretty clear which team one... 15:34 C: And as a bonus... 15:34 C: The winning team will get a bucket 15:34 C: Of kentucky fried chicken beaks! 15:34 C: And the team that gets that is... 15:34 C: Team Kinosewak! 15:35 C: Also, you'll get a bar of soap too! 15:35 Sugar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 15:35 T: CHICKEN? I can't eat that. I need to keep the same figure as Chris. 15:35 E: *frowns* 15:35 B: *does pacman noises* 15:35 Amy: YES! *cheers* 15:35 Dave: ...I'm not sure who I hate more. 15:35 (ok maskwak send me votes) 15:35 Shawn: Aw. 15:35 ----ELIMINATION CEREMONY---- 15:35 (There team should troll and eliminate dave) 15:36 (ikr) 15:36 (ikr) 15:36 (<3) 15:36 (tf vote) 15:36 (It's going to happen ;]) 15:36 (but srsly vote srs) 15:36 (and in character) 15:36 (ryan hates that and u will die) 15:37 (plz eliminate Dave) 15:37 (i wish) 15:37 C: Alright 15:37 C: There are seven of you here in this dump. 15:37 C: One sexy moi! *blows kiss* 15:37 C: And six marshmallows. 15:38 C: If you do NOT get a marshmallow 15:38 C: You're outta here! #skatoony 15:38 C: Marshmallows go to... 15:38 (Five bucks says Dave goes tbh) 15:38 C: Ella! 15:38 C: Shawn! 15:38 C: Sky! 15:38 C: Leonard! Somehow! 15:38 Leonard: Huzzah! 15:38 C: Dave, you're completely annoying... 15:38 c: But you're safe! 15:38 (ahw) 15:38 Dave: Hey! 15:38 C: Beardo, Sugar, there's only one marshmallow on this plate. 15:39 Sugar: GIVE IT TO ME 15:39 C: And I know both of you look like you overeat marshmallows. 15:39 C: But Sugar... 15:39 SK: That's really rude, Chris. 15:39 (is safe) 15:39 C: In a 4-2-1 vote... 15:39 Sugar: *nods in agreement* 15:39 C: You're outta here! 15:39 SK: You don't call a girl fat. 15:39 B: :D 15:39 SK: :-O 15:39 C: *throws sugar marshmallow* 15:39 Sugar: *breaks into tears* 15:39 C: Just kidding! 15:39 C: Beardo, you're fired! 15:39 C: Quite literally! 15:39 B: *more game over sound effects* 15:40 C: Beardo, any final words? 15:40 B: *rolls eyes and shakes head* 15:40 C: kbye 15:40 C: We'll see you next time... 15:40 C: On... 15:40 C: Total... 15:40 Sugar: *stops crying and sucks the marshmallow that bounced off her face and i=onto the ground into her mouth* :) 15:40 C: Drama... 15:40 C: Pahkitew Island! 15:40 ----END EPISODE---- Ella: Beardo Beardo: Dave Leonard: Beardo Sugar: Beardo DavE: Sugar Shawn: Sugar Sky: Beardo 15:36 Dave: (CONF) It's between germy and idiot...ugh, I hate germs too much...Sugar...*shivers from being licked*